DreamWorks Animation SKG
Background DreamWorks Animation is an independent American animation studio which primarily produces a series of critically and commercially successful computer animated films, including Shrek, Shark Tale, Madagascar, Over the Hedge, Bee Movie, Kung Fu Panda, Monsters vs. Aliens, How to Train Your Dragon, and MegaMind. It was formed by the merger of the feature animation division of DreamWorks SKG and Pacific Data Images (PDI). Originally formed under the banner of DreamWorks SKG, it was spun-off into a separate public company in 2004. Starting with Over the Hedge, their movies were distributed through Paramount Pictures (in turn owned by Viacom), who acquired the rest of DreamWorks SKG in February 2006. However, in August 2012, DreamWorks Animation signed a five-year distribution deal with 20th Century Fox, a subsidiary of 21st Century Fox Inc., which began after the release of Rise of the Guardians. DreamWorks Animation maintains two studios: the original DreamWorks feature animation studio in Glendale, California and the PDI studio in Redwood City, California. On August 22, 2016, DreamWorks Animation was acquired by Comcast, and became a unit of NBCUniversal. 1st Logo (May 19, 2004-March 27, 2009) Dreamworksanimation2004.jpg| DreamWorks_Animation_SKG_Logo.png| DreamWorks_Animation_SKG_2006,_2007_Logo.jpg| Vlcsnap-2014-11-22-13h03m33s250.png| Nicknames: "The Rainbow Balloon Kid", "Little Boy Fishing On the Moon", "Fishing Boy" Logo: The camera pans upward through many daytime clouds, We see the same kid that was fishing holding balloons. The balloons lift the kid up to his usual spot on the moon. The kid releases the balloons and brings out his fishing rod. The balloons fly upward as the camera pans with them. The camera reaches the clouds (in the same style from the standard DreamWorks logo) where the balloons reach higher enough, they pop into the multi-colored/rainbow-like letters spelling "DREAMWORKS", then finally we see on a blue line with "ANIMATION" underneath. Variants: *A still version of the logo exists at the end of DWA films. *Starting with Shark Tale (Through its variation) and ended with Wallace & Gromit in 'The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, "SKG" is now added next to "ANIMATION". **On the latter, it is shortened at the beginning when the balloons rise. *On Over the Hedge, the words "ANIMATION SKG" is deleted, because Paramount acquired the DreamWorks property. *Starting in 2006 with Flushed Away, the kid and the moon appear above the text, "SKG" is now placed in between two lines, exactly the same style as the standard DreamWorks SKG Logo, and the cirrus and cirrocumulus clouds behind the two Cumulus clouds have been removed. **When it updated in 2007 with Shrek the Third (Through its variation), "ANIMATION" is added next to "SKG". *Starting in mid-2008, there are more clouds (so much they surround the kid on the moon!) and when the kid releases the balloons, the camera doesn't pan up, it stays on the kid on the moon. The text appears below. *The print version is used on handheld versions of DWA video games. FX/SFX: The kid rising and the rainbow Balloons forming the logo. Excellent CGI for the logo. Music/Sounds: A majestic/peaceful orchestrated piece based off the track "Fairytale" from Shrek. For the still version, none. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Shrek 2 and Sherk the Third (Through its variation), the music is originally used to be the opening stinger, but the opening theme starts afterwards. *On Madagascar (and its console version of the videogame), it has the opening song starting over it. *At the end of Madagascar, the very last sound ends when it fades from black. *On Wallace & Gromit in 'The Curse of the Were-Rabbit', it has the first half of the opening stinger, based on the music used in the following feature, playing over it and carries to the Aardman logo. *On Over the Hedge, the opening stinger, based on the music used in the following feature, plays over it. *On Flushed Away: **At the beginning, it has the opening theme. **At the end, it has the music from earlier within ending over it. ''Availability: Fairly common. The normal version is seen on videogames starting from ''Shark Tale and ends with Monsters Vs. Aliens, and on DVD releases from Sherk 2 to Over the Hedge. Strangely, it was seen on The Ghost of Lord Farquaad, not on the Shrek's Thrilling Tales DVD, but on a DVD Shrek sampler on General Mills packages of Cookie Crisp. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (February 1, 2009, March 26, 2010- ) Dreamworks_Animation_2.png| Dreamworks_animaion_skg_logo_open_matte.jpg| Nicknames: "Little Boy Fishing On the Moon II", "Fishing Boy II" Logo: On a black space background, we see a full moon. The moon turns into a crescent-moon, via wipe effect, where it reveals the boy sitting on the moon. The boy then grabs the fishing rod from his pocket. He then swings the rod around the fuchsia clouds. The letters of "DREAMWORKS" zoom out in violet and spread one-by-one below the moon, then finally we see on a violet line "ANIMATION SKG". The end result looks like an enhanced version of the original DreamWorks logo. Variant: In 2014, a special 20th anniversary variant was created. The logo starts as normal, but when the boy's fishing hook swings by the screen, it sweeps up letters that form the word "YEARS" which then settle underneath the moon. From there, the number "2" appears to the left of the moon (with the moon taking the place of the "0" to form the "20") and the words "OF DREAMS" and "AND LAUGHTER" fade in below "YEARS" in columns. The DreamWorks text then fades in above the "20". On the DreamWorks' anniversary brand campaign, copyright information appears underneath the logo. Trivia: This was unveiled in the Super Bowl trailer for Monsters vs. Aliens. FX/SFX: The zooming, the swinging of the fishing rod, and the spreading/arranging of the letters. Very nice CGI! Music/Sounds: An extended version of the theme from the 1st logo. This theme debuted in Shrek Forever After. In other cases, the opening theme of the movie. On Shrek 3-D re-releases called The Ghost of Lord Farquaad, it has the end of the theme from the previous logo. Availability: Common. Can be seen on the Super Bowl trailer of Monsters Vs. Aliens, How to Train Your Dragon, Shrek Forever After, Megamind, and Puss in Boots, among others. A still version can be seen at the end of the short Legend of the Bonenapper Dragon and on the TV special Kung Fu Panda Holiday. It also appears on Shrek's Thrilling Tales. Scare Factor: Same as the previous logo. Category:Family and Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. Category:NBCUniversal Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks, LLC Category:Comcast